The Thoughts In Her MindTwilight
by Ailat
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that will most likely have nothing to do with each other. They are just the random thoughts in my head written down in story forms. Rated T because I'm paranoid
1. Odd Thoughts in Odd Places

**A/N: OK, peoples! This is ****The Thoughts in her Mind-Twilight****. This will just be a collection of one-shots that will often (more likely always) have nothing to do with each other. They would normally be separate, but I'm not normal. (:**

**So this is the first one, entitled ****Odd Thoughts in Odd Places. ****The summery is as follows:**

_**Edward is waiting for Alice to finish shopping when he hears some very unusual thoughts…aimed right at him.**_

**Short and simple. Just like that. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and I totally own Specky, thought that is mentioned in my General Disclaimer on my profile. And, though I do not own them, they are partly OC's so you can't steal Jenna, Skye, Alexa (or Aliexia), or Cassandra. They all own themselves, as they are real people.**

**--------------**

_Woo, that boy is _fine_! Oh, I hope he isn't with that pretty little girl next to him because I want a piece of _that_!_

Edward sighed. He was walking along with Alice in a mall, (well, actually it was more like being forced to follow her at a barely human pace) boredly picking things out of the minds around him. His Bella was at home playing with Renesmee. He missed her so much. Even though the distance was near nothing, it was distance and-

"Edward, don't you dare try to skip out on me!" Alice warned, seeing the plans he had, with his heart full of false hope, decided he would try. He sighed.

"Besides, these are for _your_ daughter! It's our last year here and I would hope that we could get her some fabric memoirs of her birth place! And I need you to help! You have to give me opinions on how she would look in things; you know how she looks better than I do."

"Alice, hate to break it to you, but you have a perfect memory. And even if she weren't going to outgrow them in two days, you'd never let Renesmee wear them again." Alice stuck her tongue out at her brother.

She stopped suddenly and dashed into a store with a quick, "Wait here if you must but _stay!"_ thrown at him. He sighed again and sat on the wooden bench next to the store to think about Bella, remembering to shift every now and again.

Looking to the left, he noticed a group of four girls, no older than 13, looking at the display of a book store. The first girl he saw had naturally tanned skin, (half Mexican, maybe?) dark brown hair and hazel eyes that got browner as they got closer to the pupil. He tried to read her mind.

_I wonder if-But-whoa! Didn't see-No way, that-Tomorrow is rain again so-Jen better-Ooh-dang, missed that one-Oh, lets prevent-Cute ending! Now I have to read-Oh, poor Skye-Not wasting money on that-This book looks-Oh, Dad will be mad, the stock's going to be-Oh, I'm gonna punch-Ha, Abby really is funny- Dang I lost the game!-What the heck!-Ew, squat thrusts in gym, gotta tell Aliexia-That _is_ Colin's watch-Who is she? Who is he- I hate this! Detention!-Oh, nice, Jordan!_

A whole mix of thoughts and pictures entered his brain, giving him a massive headache, something he hadn't had in a _very_ long time. The girls mind had things from previously in the store and thoughts she had now. But oddest of all was a picture of her talking to me and Alice about…something. The movie-like-thought was cut off by another of Algebra 1 homework with an INC in blue marker on top. 'Weird,' he thought to himself. 'It's almost as if she can see the future.' Shaking his head from his ridiculous thoughts, he moved to read the next girl's mind, who was shorter than the others, had near black hair, purple glasses around rich brown eyes (nowhere near the color his beautiful Bella's were, he thought biasedly) and a distinct Asian air about her appearance.

_Weird, it's almost as if she can see the future. Weird, it's almost as if she can see the future. Weird, it's almost as if she can see the future. Weird, it's almost as if she can see the future. Weird, it's almost as if she can see the future._

All he could here this time was his own thoughts bounced back at him over and over. But then he caught something else.

_Ooh, another mind reader, who is he?_

Then, her thoughts left her mind and entered the first girl's.

_Who's that guy on the bench, the one reading our minds?_

The first girl mentally replied.

_The girl who will come out of the store will call him Edward…oh, no way!_

Her mind became jumbled again, but then re-cleared.

_Sorry! But you are so thinking what I am. Well, of course you are. Oh you know what I mean!_

The first girl thought of the movie-thought where we were talking to them. About being who they thought we were. The Cullens. The vampires.

_Le gasp! You're right, he's mentally freaking out over there! He heard us! Hi Edward!_

He was indeed, like the second girl said, mentally freaking out. 'How on earth could they know our secret!? And how did they get powers like those. The first girl was definitely a physic and the second could definitely read minds and, apparently, send thoughts as well. Did the others have powers as well?'

He realized that the mind reader/sender had said something to me so he nodded my head in their direction.

_Oh, my gosh! It is him! Jenna, Skye, it's Edward Cullen!_

This thought was sent to the group as a whole and the two other girls, one with blonde hair and gold rimmed glasses around pale green eyes and the other with light brown hair, thick red and black rimmed glasses, and rich blue-green eyes, looked up at the first girl.

_Alexa, what kind of sugar have you been eating and why aren't you sharing?_

The blonde girl thought, looking incredulously at the second girl, Alexa, apparently. The other girl's thoughts were along the same tenor, though she didn't want any of whatever made her think that he was himself.

_Gosh, then, don't believe us! And no, Jen, you cannot have my sugar! It rocks and if you try to touch it, I'll have Cass sic Specky on you!_

So, if the blonde girl was Jen, or Jenna, he guessed, then Skye must be the girl with the light brown hair. Cass must be the physic. He had no clue who Specky was, thought the thoughts gave off the feeling of power and a spider...odd.

_You have us all figured out, now, Eddie!_

He growled under my breath as the physic, Cass, saw him calling them by their names and thought this at him, using a nickname that Emmett will use just to annoy him.

_Oh, nice, Cass, now he's all mad at you._

_Oh, I'm sorry, Eddie! It's just, being called Cassie by my oh-so-loving friend here-_she gestured to Jenna-_I have a thing for taking my anger out on other people with annoying nicknames. And I just _knew _that would get on your nerves!_

Cass was grinning evilly. In this rant, though, he caught a tenor of an under thought saying that her real name was Cassandra and that Cass was her preferred nickname. 'How fitting. Cassandra, just like the Greek legend of the Oracle, whose name was Cassandra. She was insane, though.' Alexa relayed his thoughts to Cassandra. Then they thought the same thing simultaneously.

_Well, it fits even more with the whole 'insane' thing!_

With Alexa sending her thought to Cassandra as soon as she thought it, they knew they had thought the same thing. They slapped a high-five and announced "Awesome!" which was the first thing he had heard them actually _say._

Just then, Alice came out of the store.

"Well, ready to meet these girls?" She asked him, hooking her tiny arm around his. He grinned.

"You saw this whole thing happening, didn't you?" Alice smiled her I'm-Alice-I-can-do-as-I-wish smile and skipped over to the girls. Shaking his head and smirking, he followed.

**A/N: Heh, there's a long story behind the whole 'powers' thing but, if you're curious, I'm Cassandra. Read and review!**


	2. The Story of Olivia

**Idea! Yes! It is… 12AM. …Seriously? I'm going to bed.**

_**(The next day)**_

**What was I gonna- OH YEAH! SOOOOOO COOL! OK! Here's a one-shot for ya!**

_**Edward was driving Bella, Jasper and Alice home from a quick trip to Biloxi, when it happened. Clear as a bell. A thought came to him. A thought that was very much not his own.**_

**I really have this thing for Edward hearing random thoughts, but this one is awesomesauce! No lie. This is going to affect every single Twilight story I have. **

**ONWARD! (To quote greyskys)**

------------------

"Go faster!" Alice said, practically bouncing in her seat. "We have to get home so I can go shopping!" Bella's eyes widened and she shook her head. Even though she was now immortal, she very much did not like going fast in cars. Running, however, was another matter.

I grinned as I thought of our frequent races. Running with her was fun, beating her was ok, but letting her win without her knowing it was the best.

I sped up ever-so-slightly, not wanting to upset Bella, but not wanting Alice to kill me. Jasper chuckled at my indecision, correctly guessing what was behind it.

_I could calm Bella down…_Jasper offered. I nodded once, just a jerk of the head that could be mistaken as checking my speed. An almost unnoticeable wave of calm stole across us and I sped up.

Suddenly, a huge, pounding pain entered my mind. I swerved off to the side of the road, knowing that I couldn't drive with this explosion happening in my brain. Jasper quivered from the sudden burst of pain that had filled him while he read my emotions. Alice and Bella's eyes were wide with fear.

The pain drove that all out.

I was sure that there must be something pushing it's way out of my skull. I wondered if this was how Zeus felt when he birthed Athena from his brain. Too bad we didn't have an ax with us. Although, that wouldn't do much for me.

I was begging for them to kill me. I tried to kill myself, just to snap my head off of my body and be done with this pain. But my survival instinct was too strong. And so was Bella.

"Edward!" she gasped, holding my hands down at my side. I struggled, but she still had her newborn strength. She pulled me out of the car and practically dragged me into the surrounding trees. Then, she sat us on the ground and held me as if I were a child. I writhed and screamed; there was no end to this pain.

Nor was the pain anywhere but my head. I didn't know if that meant it was just mental, like Jane's (even though this pain was much worse than hers) or if it was physical. I was too lost to care.

Without warning, there was an earsplitting pop and the pain was gone. But in it's place was a feeling…like I wasn't alone. And then…

_Hi Edward! _

I gasped. A girl's voice was in my head. For the moment that it was there, I could read every thought she had. Her name was Olivia Soren (though she preferred Olive), she was 13 years old…and she had just sent her thoughts to me. But once she stopped thinking those words, all connecting to her was gone. It was exactly as it had been a few minutes ago, minus the pain.

_You caught all that, right? Oh, you can't answer me… _she returned, then faded out.

_Sorry, it's hard to focus when you're so far from me. Plus I'm not the type of person to stay on one thing all the time. I live back in Biloxi and I could tell you read minds and I heard that little inky-haired girl call you Edward. So...yeah. Oh, and sorry for the pain. It should get less bad after a while. Trust me!_

I was frozen in a confused moment. Was I now insane? Did the immeasurable pain drive me from reason?

_You're not insane, silly! Oh, did I not mention that I can see what you're doing when our minds are linked like this? Oh, well, now you know!_

That was it. I was defiantly over the edge. I needed to leave Bella so that she wouldn't be hurt by me.

_YOU ARE NOT INSANE! Don't leave Bella! Remember what happened last time, you idiot!?_

This girl's "voice" snapped me out. I couldn't leave Bella as much as I couldn't kill myself. I looked up at Bella.

"Edward," she said, her voice a little shaky. "Are you ok now?" I nodded, but then I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I've gone insane. I know I have. I'm hearing a little girl's voice in my head. She's telling me that she sends thoughts like how I read them."

_I am NOT a little girl!_ I winced as she protested. _Seriously, Edward, have some faith!_

Bella was looking at me worriedly. "Edward…what?"

Alice's eyes glazed over. _Ooh! A vision!_ Olivia exclaimed. Alice locked on me, then Bella.

"He's not insane. There really is a girl. I saw her, thinking things towards him." Jasper tested Alice's emotions to see that she was telling the truth.

"But…how?" Bella asked.

_I don't know. It's just something I've always been able to do. I try to stay with doing it to people of a supernatural stance because they're more likely to accept it. But my friends know what I do. _A few faces flashed through her mind before she pulled back. It was then that I realized I could tell where she was. Even if she did tell me, I hadn't really paid attention, but I could tell where her thought-stream came from. It was like a light-saber, from Star-Wars. A beam of thoughts, sent to me. If I wanted to, I could track her down anytime she sent me a thought.

I relayed Olivia's answer to them. Alice bit her lip.

_Tell her what I told you, all of the relevant stuff. _Olivia put in. I proceeded to do so.

Looking straight at me, Alice said, "Olivia, can you stop sending Edward thoughts until we get back home?" The whole time, she was thinking, _I feel so stupid! Talking to a girl in Edward's head._

_Of course. I wouldn't want you all to die or anything._ Olivia thought flippantly. I rolled my eyes and told them. I could feel an odd, sucking sensation, as if her mind was being vacuumed out of my ear. Then it was gone. I sighed a little.

"I'll drive. Just in case she decides to pop in again," Alice insisted, darting into the drives seat. Sighing again, this time in defeat, I climbed in the back next to Bella.

When we got back to the house, the second the car stopped, her voice came back. It was painful, again, but not as bad as before. Like Olivia had said, the pain had receded some, now the feeling of a migraine.

_Hola! Asi es como las hormigas de mi tierra muerden__!_ I raised an eyebrow. That was some random Spanish.

"You know that made no sense what-so-ever." I said aloud. I heard her mentally giggle of the girl.

_I know. That's the most Spanish I know, other than __eres un pato de plastic._ I rolled my eyes again as we walked into the house to tell Carlisle of the girl who would forever enter my mind.

**Ok. Kinda random, I know, but Olivia's always going to pop up in my stories, so I figured I should tell you who the heck the girl is. Whenever she speaks in Spanish, it's underlined. And when she's in other stories, her thoughts will be underlined to tell the differenc from thoughts he's hearing. (: R&R!**


	3. Your Fault

**A/N: ****Hola peeps! Aliexia is at the point of killing me, cause I kept this one under wraps. And this is my Project Pull update for three days ago.**

**This story is called ****Your Fault****. Oh, I do love my ideas sometimes! And this one actually has to do with Twilight instead of me introducing them to the real world!**

**Summery. Right. **

_Lillie Whitlock blames her brother for her horrible life. And when she's turned into a vampire, she thinks that he's getting a just punishment: death while she lives on. But when she sees him, her world is once again thrown off kilter. And it's all his fault._

**Please just ignore the little blurb of useless crap at the beginning that has nothing to do with the story. I had no other way to start this. And this is pretty long, just so you know.**

**Have at it! (-mentally smacks Timmins for Swirlifying that phrase-)**

I really do hate empty pages. It's impossible to start writing on one. The instant you try, you get writers block. It's like, a natural reaction. I don't know why. I think blank pages intimidate me.

But that's why I rambled on pointlessly here. So I can start our story. It starts with two girls, one the biological daughter of her parents, the other adopted. Not really. It was going to. But I am starting to hate that idea in general, so ha.

No, now, it starts with a little girl named Lillie. Born in 1853, she was eight when her 17 year old brother disappeared. He had told her that he loved her one night, given her a hug on one knee, ruffled her pale blonde hair, and then walked out the door. She remembered worrying that he hadn't told their mother that he was leaving.

The next day, he didn't come home. Nor the day after that. Nor the next year. And in six years, when her parents died and she was left on her own, he didn't return to save her from near starvation. He didn't show up to her rescue when she had to take up a terrible job as a maid for a spoiled brat of a child. By the time she turned 15, she had stopped hoping he'd show up. And when her life changed even more dramatically, she decided it was his fault. His fault that she was like that. His fault that he'd left her and her family and his fault for the awful time she'd had. She blamed him thoroughly. Her brother, Jasper Whitlock.

**~'~**

Lillie pulled her hair into a ponytail. She'd have to look presentable for school. Not that the other high-schoolers would see anything wrong with her appearance no matter what.

High school. She still wasn't sure why she had to go through the ordeal. But Janet and Bradley, her adoptive parents, had insisted on this one. Something to get her more used to humans.

To make a long and gory story short, when she was 15, she'd been turned into a vampire. Janet and Bradley (two other vampires) had taken her in after a score of wandering by herself. They had an odd way of life. Instead of drinking humans, like normal, they had come across a vampire in the north who had drunken animals. They encouraged her to join with them, and intrigued, she did. Now, a couple centuries later, it was becoming habit. They had successfully distracted her from her fruitless pursuit.

Lillie had used the twenty years she's spent alone to try to hunt down her brother. If he wouldn't come to her, she'd come find him. And possibly kill him. She'd hadn't decided yet.

But now, centuries later, it didn't matter. He'd most certainly died long ago, while she'd live forever. A fair compensation for leaving her family. The way she saw it, he'd practically killed her parents. And now he was dead.

Now, she was focused on her life, not his. She was in Hartley Bay, Canada, ready to take on another year of high school.

In a hope not to seem too abnormal, she'd dressed in a simple pair of jeans, a white camisole, and a green jacket. It was a warmer day, so she could get away with it, but not so warm that it wasn't cloudy. She could be any other normal 15 year old freshman girl.

With a quick 'hello' to Janet, who was sitting in the kitchen, she stepped out the door and headed to the school.

_(Small time laspe)_

"Lillie Whitlock?" the teacher called. Lillie raised her hand silently. He went on with the roll.

Lillie could feel a pair of eyes on her back. Surreptitiously glancing around, she saw a tiny black haired girl staring at her from the corner of the classroom. The girl had very pale skin, golden eyes, and no heart beat. _She's another vampire_, Lillie thought, a little shocked that she hadn't noticed her before.

"Is that your real name?" a quiet, trilling voice asked. It was too low for the humans to have heard, so Lillie knew it was meant for her from the vampire girl. She nodded carefully. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the girl's grip on the table tighten.

"Would you mind sitting with me at lunch?" the voice asked. Lillie nodded again, a bit relieved that she wouldn't be the only one not eating.

The period passed slowly, seeing as Lillie knew all of the material already. When the bell rang, she collected her things. The vampire girl rushed up to her and linked their arms.

"I'm Alice. Alice Cullen." she said. She marched them out the door and towards the cafeteria. They breezed through the lunch line, grabbing little food, just to keep up appearances, and sat at an empty table near a wall.

"So." Alice started. "You're a vampire too. Are there any others in town?"

Lillie blinked unnecessarily. "My adoptive parents, Janet and Bradley Douglas. What about you?"

"I've got a pretty big coven assembled. There are 10 of us." she said nonchalantly. Lillie was shocked. She'd never heard of a coven that large.

"Where are the others?" Lillie asked. Alice screwed up her face.

"They all look like they could be older, so they're being 10th and 11th graders while I'm stuck being a stinking freshman. You could come over to our house after school. I bet they'd be thrilled meet you!"

Lillie smiled. "That'd be nice."

_(small time lapse again)_

After school, Alice led the way out of town. They ran instead of taking the car that Alice's siblings had so "that there was more of a surprise when they meet you!"

They stopped outside a very nice and large house. Alice took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Everyone, this is my new friend, Lillie! She's got a coven that just moved here!" Alice announced happily. Lillie followed Alice into the house and glanced around. There were people milling about. But when she saw one of them, she stopped.

It was definitely him. He was covered with scars and his eyes were golden now, but she'd recognize his face anywhere. And he was looking at her like she was a ghost. To him, she was a ghost. To her, he was a banshee. A phantom that had long since died. But now was here, with the same fate as she.

"Lillie," Jasper whispered. He moved slowly towards her. She was frozen in place. She didn't know what to do.

"Lillie," he whispered again, shocked. "I can't believe it. I thought you were dead. I missed you the most."

That decided her. She punched him in the face.

Alice jumped in between them and shoved Lillie away. Some of Jasper's coven moved in front of him while he stood there, confused.

But Lillie wasn't done yet.

"I don't THINK so, dirt bag! '_I missed you the most_,' what kind of crap is THAT! If you missed me, why didn't you come back? Why did you leave in the first place? Mom and Dad are DEAD. I would have DIED. And you were off who knows where. And you tell me you freaking MISSED me! Oh, I SO don't think so!" she shouted, near hysterics. If she could have, she'd have been crying. Alice was now physically restraining her. Another of the coven, a huge, burly male, came over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She couldn't move anything but her feet, which she used to kick and lash out as much as possible.

"Nice company you bring us, eh Alice?" the big vampire muttered.

A fake feeling of calm swept over her as Jasper said "Lillie, calm down, I-"

Lillie shook her head, mentally clearing the calm. "No way. You used to do that freaky controlling my mind thing when we were younger. It will NOT work." Her eyes pricked painfully, trying to produce tears, but unable to.

"Emmett, set her down. Guys, back off." Jasper said. The coven members near him did as told, but the big burly one, Emmett, didn't let her go.

"You sure, Jazz? I'm pretty sure she means to rip you to pieces."

Lillie growled furiously, but said nothing.

Alice had also kept her position. She was curled protectively in front of Jasper, who Lillie supposed was her mate. She looked at Lillie with positive loathing. No fragment of the kind friendship was left on her face.

"You didn't tell me your sister wanted to kill you," she hissed. "If I'd have known that, I would have ripped her to shreds the instant I saw her."

"Alice!" Jasper said admonishingly.

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see you try, Pixie Stick!" Lillie snarled, throwing in a fresh attempt at escape to no avail.

"Lillie!" Jasper exclaimed, placing a restraining hand on Alice's shoulder.

Emmett chuckled. "Pixie Stick. Good one."

Jasper gave him a death glare. Then, he focused his attention on Lillie.

Lillie felt her limbs slowly loosening. Her growls faded and her anger followed suit. Why was she angry? It all seems silly and far away. Emmett set her down and she sat cross-legged on the ground. Somewhere in her mind, she knew it was Jasper who was doing it, but most of her thoughts went from feral to serene. Jasper pushed past his inky haired mate to sit next to her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and the rage disappeared completely.

"Now," he said quietly. "What happened after I left?"

Lillie told him her whole story, leaving out no detail. As she went, she began to feel the fake calm ebb away, but she didn't fly into a fit again. She realized now that it wasn't his fault.

After she was done, he pulled her into a hug. She would have been sobbing, if it were possible.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her ear. She hugged him back.

After a few moments, she pulled away. "So what's your excuse? I mean, obviously you're a vampire too. How'd that happen? Where'd you go?"

Jasper grimaced while chuckling. An interesting combination.

"It's a bit of a long story," he laughed quietly. Lillie wiggled out of his arms and stood.

"I've got a while."

**A/N: ****Can't decide if the ending is really lame or not. Anyone want to tell me? Huh? Huh? Huh? –nudges gleefully-**

**Tell me by clicking below...ish**


End file.
